narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayaka, the Haruno Family Member
During a morning in Konoha, Shinryū Hyūga went to visit his sensei, Arekkusu. He goes to his home and knocks on his door, after opening the door, Shinryu says "Hello, nii-san! The Chūnin Exams are coming soon, and I'd like to participate! Though, the Rules say that we need a Team of 3 genins, and I'm the only one on the squad. So I thought maybe we should find more members. What'dya say, nii-san? Can we search for new members for our team?" "Sure, let's go fine some new memebers" Says Arekkusu Reading his book Shinryu says "I know someone who can come. She just graduated from the Academy; her name's Ayaka Haruno. Right now, she's hanging out at Training Area #17." "Ok, let's go there and see her" Arekkusu says running to the Training Area #17 "Wow she's a hottie and she can fight that's my type of girl" Arekkusu says to himself Shinryu sighs "She's only 14, though. You remind me of Mister Jiraiya, nii-san" he laughs. "Ayaka's also great at Kenjutsu, but she lacks skill in other traits." "She looks like she can handle herself to me" Arekkusu says "Hi!" Ayaka approaches without them noticing "Where you two talking about me?" She smiles and giggles. "Yeah we was saying how great you are well I was" Arekkusu says laughing "So, what do you guys need from me?" Ayaka says, leaning on her sword, that was pierced into the ground. Arekkusu "I'm Arekkusu and that's my brother we want you to join Team 20" "Well, under one condition. I want the white-eyed kid to fight me." She says. Shinryu says "Wait, you mean me?" Ayaka says "Are you scared? It's okay to be scared, and that you don't want to hit a girl." She smiles. Shinryu, blushing says "W-What? Me, being scared of hitting a girl? Don't be ridiculous-" But he gets cut off. "I was just joking. Don't take it too seriously." Ayaka replies. "Also, you're Ayaka, from the Haruno family, right?" Shinryu asks. "Yes, I'm Sakura's cousin." She smiles "So, are we gonna fight, or not?" Shinryu says "Sure. Arekkusu, you signify us to start the fight, okay?" "Ok my brother is about to fight a girl man this day keeps getting better and better" Arekkusu says and give the sign to start the battle "Fight!!!" Arekkusu yells Shinryu shouts "Byakugan!" and activates his Byakugan. "Kunoichis first." Ayaka facepalming "Stop being sexist... But you asked for it." She rushes with her sword and uses Wind Release to make Chakra flow through her sword. Shinryu thinks after dodging the attack "Wow, she can already use a Chakra Nature..." He then tries hitting some of her tenketsu, while also dodging her slashes using the Byakugan. "Guys take it easy on each other" Arekkusu says reading his book "And Little brother take it easy on her after all you don't wanna get her mad and she hit you like Sakura hits naruto" Arekkusu says laughing then winks at her Shinryu says "Nii-sensei, kunoichis are what make shinobis stronger; people think that because kunoichis are female ninjas, they always try to be polite to them, exposing the enemy's weakness; so females are a strong gender, too. It's over. Eight Trigrams, Sixty Four Palms!" He uses the latter and gets in his stance. "One!" He hits Ayaka's tenketsu one. "Two!" The same again. "Four!" Shinryu hits 2 of Ayaka's tenketsu. "Eight!" He hits 4 more tenketsu. "Sixteen!" for eight more tenketsu. "Thirty-Two!" Shinryu hits 16 more tenketsu. "Sixty-Four!" He ends it by hitting the 48 tenketsu that were left in the attack. Ayaka smirks "You done yet?" She tries to tighten her arms onto her sword, but it strained her, and she dropped it. "I can't use my arms..." Shinryu replies "I was aiming for your arms during the attack. You're highly skilled in Kejutsu, but not so much in Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, are you?" "Y-yes..." She replies. "Well, you won. It was fun fighting you." She smiles with her eyes closed. "I'll join your team. And I haven't catched your name, either." "Shinryū Hyūga" the latter replies. Ayaka then asks "And your captain?" "I'm Arekkusu Hatake the captain of Team 20 and Kakashi's cousin" Arekkusu says smileing as he where a mask and the headband covers his left eye "So, I see my brother gave you a beating and I'll give him one back for you" Say Arekkusu "He is wonderful in combat as you can see my brother is like neji he was born in they clan" Arekkusu says Shinryu smiles and say "Well, I guess we all relate to battle geniuses. Each of us relate to Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno and Neji Hyūga." Ayaka asks "Have you ever met Kenta Akimichi? Shinryu: "Kenta Akimichi? Who's that?" Ayaka replies "He was a student of my cousin and Rock Lee, so Kenta 's a Taijutsu master. He leads Team Kenta. I wish I've trained with my cousin, so I can become one of the best medical ninja like her, or Lady Tsunade." She smiles. "Oh, and by the way; other than to join a Team because I became a genin, why else do you need me for?" Shinryū replies "The Chūnin Exams are coming in a month. We need someone to become part of Team 20 so that we are able to attend it. All we need is a third genin." "Yeah we need another person to join our team so we can make it to The Chunin Exams" Arekkusu says "So let's start searching for a third one." Ayaka says. Category:Teru Nara Category:LeKabuto Category:Roleplays